


Questionnaire

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, character: jazz, character: optimus prime, genre: crack, genre: humor, rating: R - Freeform, smut: sparks, smut: sticky, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Jazz has implemented a very successful new morale boosting policy in the <i>Ark</i>, but to help everyone out and keep accidental not-as-fun experiences down, a new questionnaire is being circulated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionnaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NK (NKfloofiepoof)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime, Jazz  
>  **Warnings:** Crack, Sticky  
>  **Notes:** So NK links me to [this meme](http://therisingdarkness.tumblr.com/post/90184540160/extremely-nsfw-asks-tf-edition) (link is NSFW), and says, “I need an entire story of Optimus answering these in detail.” So I copy/pasted the list, and well, here it is. Author not responsible for brain breakage, and while this doesn’t exactly meet her desire for a whole story and all of them answered in great detail, it was a bit of fun to poke at. Enjoy. ^_^

“You know, it might be faster to just let everyone fill out their answers on a datapad?” Optimus said.

Jazz waved a hand. “Nah. I like gettin’ the video interview. Mechs get ta _see_ the responses, not just read words that might not make as much an impact.”

Fair enough, Optimus thought. “Alright.” He leaned back in his chair, and crossed his arms over his chest. “Ask away.”

Jazz grinned. “Number one: What tends ta feel better for ya? Interfacin’ or self-service?”

“Interfacing,” Optimus replied.

“Two. Name your top five favorite spots ta be touched.”

Optimus considered. “My finials,” he said, pointing up at his helm. “Lips, grill, spike, of course, and…” He had to think about it a moment. “I suppose my neck. A nice bite with just the right pressure at just the right time can do incredible things.”

“Heh, nice.”

Three, four, five, then six were all answered, but Prime balked a little at seven. “Yes,” he finally answered.

“Care ta elaborate, bossbot? What kind of BDSM ya inta?”

Optimus cycled his vents, and forced himself to answer. He wasn’t ashamed, but he tended to keep his desires quiet for fear of a lover feeling like he _had_ to give his Prime what he wanted. “Dominance. I like to pin down a lover, make him beg and submit completely.”

Jazz fanned himself with his datapad. “Oh, mechs are gonna be beggin’ ta crawl inta your berth. Me first.”

Optimus chuckled a little, but he could feel the heat in his face. “What’s next?”

They moved on again, Optimus answering honestly despite the oddity of the questions.

“How big is your spike?”

“Large enough that I don’t know that I could use it with a minibot,” Optimus answered. “Though I suppose I’m merely proportional for my frame size.”

“Uh huh.” Jazz pointed at Optimus. “Let’s see it, ya know, if you’re ok with that.”

Optimus shrugged, and released his panel so his spike could extend. He was a bit embarrassed to note that the discussion _had_ aroused him a little, but not so much that he couldn’t retract his spike when Jazz whistled in appreciation and thanked him.

“And that answers number fourteen too,” Jazz said. “Slight upward curve,” he noted for the sake of the video.

Optimus was trying very hard not to squirm in his seat by the time they reached number forty-six and the end of the questions. “So what’s your spark chamber look like?” Jazz asked, his own voice rougher than usual.

In answer, Optimus let his chest plating split open, and crooked a finger at Jazz. “Come closer and see for yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
